Perfect Storm
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A song fic that is total fluff and cute. Total Prody from start to finish.


**AN-This is the first proper song fic I have done so I hope you like it. You will need to know the song which goes with it, it' s Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own the song or ….you get the point, not mine.**

**This story has now been redacted due to someone reporting it for copy right. Where the dots appear the words to the song were originally. Anyone can see the review on this story by clicking reviews and reading the report made, if not please feel free to email and I can and will help point you in the right direction.**

* * *

As Dwayne Pride stood at the kitchen door looking out into the office his gaze landed on his junior agent Meredith Brody. In the 6 months since she had been here he had went from wanting to send her back to asking her to stay to watching her slowly let herself become part of his team and work her way into not only his family but his heart.

He was supposed to be making lunch but he had stopped to let it simmer while he just stood watching her. He had put the radio on while he cooked as it helped him concentrate. She was sat working and from where he stood he could see Christopher was also working. He couldn't get over how quickly things had changed since she arrived.

He had told director Vance he didn't want extra man power but they sent some anyway. His extra man power was indeed Meredith Brody. He was out when she turned up at the office and it was Christopher who meet her first. When he had come back she had been on a whirlwind cleaning spree of his office and it was spotless. At first she seemed a little to straight and to the point yet standoffish and distance all mixed together. She was supposed to stop and help on the joint case with agent Gibbs team but when the case was done he found he didn't want her to leave.

He had asked the director to transfer her to his team and see how it went. It was tough at first he wouldn't lie, she nearly got killed a few weeks after arriving when they were chasing a bunch of escaped prisoners and it was then it hit him he would actually miss her if something happened to her. He was under no illusions she could take care of herself but for some reason she brought a protective side of him out. The side he used once with his now separated wife and his daughter.

She was an amazing women and slowly he noticed the little things about her that made him smile. There was the way she could stand up to Christopher and put him back down when he worked her and aggregated her. There was the way she could take down men twice her size with a couple of kicks and have them cuffed without breaking a sweat. He could stand and watch that smile she had all day and her laugh could melt ice, it was so adorable.

He was suddenly drawn to a song playing on the radio and as he listened he found he could relate every word to the women in front of him. The song was Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley.

...

Well that was true, she could kick ass with the best of them and still have that sweet smile on his face that had men go weak at the knees.

...

She was definitely complicated as he had found out after a fellow agent had died on a protection detail she was on and her past came back to haunt her. The fact she had a twin sister who was killed leading to an incident while she was agent afloat on the Moultrie had caused her to go into meltdown mode causing moments of sunshine and hurricanes as she faced it.

...

Well they were both obvious when it came to her. Them tops she wore clung to her in all the right places and he had to say that yes he did love and it did hurt when they were apart.

...

After he separated from Linda he never expected to fall for anyone again. He had been prepared to spend the rest of his life single and alone. He had never meant to fall for someone let alone his junior agent but he had and he didn't regret it.

...

Hell it didn't matter what mood she was in she was beautiful to him and that would never change.

...

He had found out when it came to her past there was a lot of lows, especially involving her sister's death and her family but since she arrived here there was lot more to make her happy and she was perfect as she was, a mix of everything.

...

He never thought he would find someone like her after he separated but there she was, his perfect storm and he loved her.

As the song finished he went to turn round and come back in the kitchen but was stopped by a pair of arms coming round his waist and a set of long slender fingers interlocking over his belt buckle. He stopped still and felt the warmth of her body on his back. He felt her chin come to rest on his shoulder and his head shift towards her as he came to rest cheek to cheek with her.

He brought his hands up to rest over hers and melted back into her.

"So want to share why you just spent so long staring at me" as she turned her head and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Feeling her lips on his face he turned round and wrapped her in his arms as she slid her arms round him. He kissed her deeply and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Merri, you're my perfect storm" as he bent and kissed once more before finally returning to cook lunch levering Brody total lost.


End file.
